Gunslinger
by coolsvillesucks
Summary: Jayne's violent past is catching up to him at a deathly speed. With everything on the line Jayne has two options. Run, like he did so many years before. Or stay to give his life for his crew and the woman he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own firefly though I wish I did. I love Joss for creating this amazing show.

:Also the song Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold inspired this story. This story means a lot to me, and I have really worked hard on it. But any constructive criticism is welcome.

A year had passed since Miranda. And it was clear that not everyone was completely healed yet.

Rivers heart had broken for Zoe for the loss of her husband, but found joy when they all learned of Wash's child in his wife's womb.

But now River's heart broke for Jayne. The once stone cold mercenary was shattered. And Mal had did his best to fix him. But Jayne sunk into his shell further.

"Jayne was close to Wash?" River asked one day when Jayne was lifting all his anger away into his weights. He grunted his answer, and River wept for him.

That's how their relationship started.

River would come to the cargo bay everyday and sit and watch the man work out. She watched how his muscles contracted, how his blue eyes seemed to burn with so much pain, and he was keeping all his pain inward. River new it needed to get out.

So she tried everyday to get the man to show emotions. She finally won.

Jayne was curled in her lap sobbing for all they lost that day. He sobbed for Book; the man of faith who gave Jayne a few new ways to look at certain aspects of his life, for Wash; the one true friend he had on the ship, for Zoe, and for all the lost souls that Miranda showed them.

"She cares for Jayne." She said softly as she petted his hair, as he cried into her lap. "She cares a lot."

Jayne looked up with his wet cheeks and watering eyes with a confused look on his face.

"She believes its love." She nodded and smiled proudly at him.

"Love?" The harsh tone River remembered in the man's voice came back suddenly as he sat up and looked at her as if she was stupid. For a fraction of a second River was pleased to see a hint of the old Jayne coming back, but the joy was now bubbling into fear.

"Yes. They way Zoe loves Wash and Kaylee loves Simon. She loves you."

"Why do you always call yourself she? Can't you say I? You can't just say I love you? You sound like a gorram idiot."

"You love her back!" River's eyes sparkled as she looked at Jayne, and he couldn't bring himself to break her smile. Because the truth was, in a weird way he did love her back.

"Yes." He got up and left River sitting on the floor smiling to herself as he left to go lay in his bunk with the door locked. He knew he probably just mucked up things for himself.

He tried to avoid her after that. But soon their feelings for each other were unstoppable.

When the crew wasn't around, or paying attention, they were there for each other.

Almost every nigh River would sneak down to her mercenary's bunk and crawl into his waiting arms and they would fall asleep together.

They shared a lot more than sleep as well.

The first time she asked, Jayne was against it, but he had learned that River was just one person you couldn't say no to.

They had become one soul, and that night Jayne promised that he would never have another girl, he would only have River.

They were in love, but when they crew was finally alerted on this, they all snapped at Jayne. Claiming he had taken advantage of River.

Soon after that Jayne announced he was leaving the crew. The shell River managed to drag him out of, he sunk right back into it.

She begged him to stay. But he left, leaving her to hold onto his last words to her, which were 'I love you.'

This chapter was just setting up these past events. The next chapters will follow the story and be more in depth. Just never really good at starting out. R&R please


	2. The Captain and his broken ship

River didn't speak much after Jayne left. She now understood what a broken heart felt like. She would have wept harder for Zoe if she knew this is what the woman was truly going through, part of River understood why Zoe wished she had died with Wash that day.

"River?" Inara asked as she started to descend the ladder of Jayne's empty bunk.

"Here." River's soft voice replied.

The sight before Inara ripped at her heart. River was curled on Jayne's stripped bed and clutching a shirt Jayne must have left behind so desperately Inara had to wonder if the shirt was already worn or if River had done it herself.

"It lost his scent." It was clear that River had been crying. "I can't remember his scent." Ever since Jayne remarked on how she always acknowledged herself as 'she' she stopped.

Inara moved to sit next to the broken girl and gently ran her fingers over her tangled hair. "Well do you remember him?" She smiled sweetly down at River.

"I can't forget him. He is always in my head."

"Then you don't need to remember his scent River, just remember his heart and how much that means to you."

River just nodded and held onto the shirt tighter. "But I could pretend he was here with me. Now it is just simply a shirt." River's eyes began to brim over with tears again. "I do not know how to fix my heart, I have tried. But no logical answer applies." River looked up to Inara then, as if to ask her for help on the subject.

Inara bit her lip fighting back her own tears; she never thought she would actually want Jayne back with all his rudeness and total disregard for anyone but himself. But Inara wished he would come back if not for the crew, but simply just to come get the shattered soul he left behind.

"Do you think he misses me?"

"Yes sweetie, I have a strong belief that he does." In fact Inara didn't doubt he didn't with ever fiber of her being. She saw his face when he left, he had left his heart with River, and River's heart had left with him.

"Can I be alone with my memories of him?" River smiled for the first time since Jayne's departure two months ago.

"Yes, if you need anything… Please ask."

* * *

><p>Inara stood in the hallway above Jayne's bunk and covered her mouth and began to cry softly. This ship had experienced so much loss and heartbreak that Inara could not cope with it all. And if it wasn't for River's state she would leave again. But she couldn't bear to let River say goodbye to someone else she loved.<p>

"Inara? What's wrong?" Mal asked as he came walking up completely alarmed by the companions state.

"Ask the girl you destroyed Mal! You and Simon are very selfish human beings!" Inara stormed off leaving Mal in her wake with a very confused expression.

He didn't understand until he walked into the bunk of his ex mercenary and saw River dancing with Jayne's dirty tattered shirt.

She looked so happy in that moment, and as soon as he said her name the shirt fell to the floor and her shoulders sunk down. The heartbreak slowly seeping back into her blood.

"Yes?" There was no emotion in her voice, and it sounded to him like she had to force the word out. It hurt him a little.

Mal felt as if he was the lowest scum in the Verse. "We're taking off, need my Co-pilot."

River nodded and walked past him. He noticed then that she didn't have the same skip in her step, she just simply walked.

Mal made his way out of the bunk after he stood there for a moment. He was trying to rack his brain around the sites that just unfolded around him.

He was met by an angry Inara at the door.

"Not now." Mal said as he began to walk away.

"Mal, you need to do something, I don't want to look at River and see her like this anymore. She is too pure to be this broken! It's not right Mal!"

"And what do you want me to do! Look on every moon and planet till I find Jayne?"

Inara's expression answered him without words.

"Well that's not happening. I didn't make him leave." But in a sense he did.

"But you didn't try and stop him either, you and Simon were both just fine with the idea! And now look she hates both of you."

Mal flinched. "That's not true."

"No? Is that why she only is around the two of you when she has to be? Simon is her brother and she hardly speaks to him now. At this rate River will go back to being crazy and it will be the fault of both of you!"

Mal couldn't admit to her that she was right, about everything. Or that he actually wanted to find Jayne. Not only for River, but because he missed him too, he kept everyone sane after Book and Wash's death, rather Jayne knew that or not he was the strong rope that kept them all tied together, and now they were all slipping away from each other in his absence.

Inara stormed off again not even speaking to Zoe as she passed by.

"Everything ok sir?"

"Not even close, do you miss Jayne?"

Zoe nodded. "I do sir, but what does he have to do with this?"

"Everything apparently. Do you think I made a mistake by letting him go?"

"Truthfully I do, but as always I will stand by your decisions."

Mal smiled and smoothed his hair down. "So how's the little one?"

"Doing fine sir." Zoe smiled back and walked on toward her bunk where her sleeping child was.

* * *

><p>Simon sighed and looked at Kaylee for help.<p>

"I don't blame her babe. I would feel the same if Capt'n kicked you off without a second thought."

Simon let out a painful sigh and held onto Kaylee tighter. "I never thought of it like that… I thought River would just forget."

"Simon she loves him, they made love, a girl never forgets that."

Simon snapped up then. "Wait they did what!"

Kaylee bit her lip and smiled innocently. "I thought you already knew that… I thought that's why you and Capt'n made Jayne leave."

"We didn't make him leave, we asked him to leave. But he slept with River?" Simon's face was slowly turning with rage.

"That's what you do when you love someone… That's what we did." Kaylee made another point Simon couldn't argue on.

"But River is 18… she's-"

"An adult. But he's gone, we wont be getting him back." Kaylee frowned then. "And I really miss him Simon, he was like my brother, I loved him the way you love River."

Simon looked down at Kaylee then and frowned. "How come you never told me that?"

"I thought you'd notice, but you aren't really good at seeing things like that." Kaylee nodded and tried to smile, but her thought's were on Jayne now. "Think he's ok?"

"Knowing him… No."

Kaylee hit Simon in the chest. "Don't you say that! He's fine, I know he is. Well I hope he is."

Simon sighed once more and pulled Kaylee close to him. "Me too actually." Simon would never have guessed he could feel remorse for his actions on the removal of one Jayne Cobb, but now he was wishing that somehow they would just stumble onto him one day and Simon would force him to come back, for the two women he loved.

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter was a little awkward, but I was trying to set up how everyone was feeling for the loss of Jayne. This story has a pretty amazing twist that I am trying to build up to. So just stay with me. R&amp;R please:)<em>


	3. The Letter

Jayne was fine… Physically anyway. But his mental state was falling through the cracks. He turned to drinking to take the edge off. He kept his promise to River, every woman that walked up to him was sent back the same way they came. His heart was a mangled mess and he didn't really know how much longer he could go on like this.

In one of his drunken stupors he wrote River a letter. Since he knew the chances of Mal actually checking their mail anytime soon was slim to none, so he didn't regret it in the morning.

Jayne Cobb was now a broken man, left only to drink his pain away. He was an empty shell, and all alone.

* * *

><p>"Hey what all did we get Zoe?" Mal asked as he signed for their mail.<p>

"Not much sir, a few small boxes, oh and a letter for River."

Both Mal and Simon's head perked up at that. "What?" They both said in unison.

"I said… River got a letter." Zoe just smiled a little and Mal got the hint, he knew all to well from who.

"Well Zoe I believe you need to tend to your little one, Simon you can get the boxes and I will go see about this letter."

Simon just grunted his disapproval he never really was one for heavy lifting.

* * *

><p>"Hey 'Tross… Heard you got a letter, may I see it?" Mal asked as he walked into Jayne's bunk, well River's now since she moved all of her things into it.<p>

River was dancing around with the letter held tightly against her chest. Her spirit was back, she had her skip in her step… She had her smile.

She handed the letter to Mal, and before he could read it she began to recite it. "Dear Darlin' I'm fine so stop yer worrin'. An' I kept my promise, I aint been with no one else but you. I miss you and I love you. Oh and tell Mal and everyone I said hi… er well maybe don't do that. Bye, Jayne." She giggled softly then. "I can hear his voice so clearly now… It's like he never left!"

Mal couldn't help but smile a little, this letter was the break he had been hoping for. "You still have the envelope it came in?"

"We're going to get him yes?"

As always River was ten steps ahead of Mal. "Indeed, I guess you already know where were headed?"

River touched her pointer to her temple and bounced out the bunk to go start the ship. River was ready to get her man. And Mal was ready to have his Merc back.

* * *

><p><em>AGAIN I KNOW THIS WAS A LITTLE AWKWARD! I really am not good at starting stories. And this is going to start becoming really complex here soon. This is just fluff. The backbone of this story is coming very soon. R&amp;R<em>


	4. When Broken Things Are Easily Fixed

"_Scars are souvenirs you never lose, the past is never far"_

* * *

><p>"Mal why are we leaving? I have clients that are waiting! This better not be another one of you schemes to try and keep me for yourself, I have told you that, that part of our relationship is done."<p>

Mal Just smiled at her and handed her the letter. "You got your wish, were going to find Jayne and get him back. I understand that this boat needs him, and face it Simon can't hack what Jayne used to do, took more than an hour just to get four minor heavy boxes loaded. Need Jayne back for business."

Inara just smiled and kissed Mal on the cheek softly. "Just admit it captain, you've got a soft spot for the man. We all do in a little way."

Mal just shrugged with a smile. "I miss what he does for the ship, and for my lil' Albatross."

Of course the truth was that Mal did miss Jayne, they were friends, he didn't really know that until he left. But that's how it always worked out as Mal found out many times over.

* * *

><p>As soon as Serenity was docked River was off.<p>

"Whoa! Hold up there 'Tross! You don't even know where to begin looking." Mal hurried after her and opened the cargo bay doors while handing a list of things they needed to Kaylee and Simon.

"Bar." River said simply and took off again.

Mal nodded knowing she was most likely 100% right.

River walked slowly into the first bar she came too, it was packed as most planet side bars where.

But she saw him, she didn't even have to see his face to know it was him. His bulging biceps, tan cargo pants, signature gun holstered on his thigh, and his shirts that were always a little too tight. She loved that about him the most, he was so built that even large shirts couldn't hide the rippling muscles underneath.

Her emotions swept over her then, joy, relief, fear, love. She sprinted for him, everyone dashing out the way to avoid the small body that was charging. Jayne turned around just in time to catch her as she launched herself into his arms.

In that moment Jayne didn't care how, or why, didn't even care to speak. He just held her, held her like he was never letting go.

"Missed you." She whispered softly into his neck as she held her tears back, she didn't want to seem weak.

"I missed you too darlin'." Any fear River had been feeling vanished with his words. He missed her, he loved her, and they were together. That was all that mattered to both of them now.

* * *

><p>Jayne was surprised that he was so missed, and that everyone was pleased to have him back.<p>

Kaylee wouldn't stop hugging him. Zoe was actually being sweet to him. Inara, Inara was actually talking to him. Simon even hugged Jayne. And Mal, well Jayne knew Mal was glad, but Mal never really showed how he felt.

"Someone else missed you as well." Zoe smiled softly returning to the room with her little boy in her arms.

"Wow, he's gotten so big." Jayne left Rivers arms and moved to hold the toddler in her arms. "Hi… Whatcha name him again?"

Zoe just shook her head; she knew some things with Jayne would never change. "His names Trevor."

Jayne smiled and nodded. "Hi Trevor, I know you don't have the slightest of who I am, but just hi."

Things fell back into place almost immediately; it was like Jayne had never left.

Everyone was happy, if felt like nothing could go wrong. But a dark danger was lurking for the ship. Things weren't going to stay happy for long.

* * *

><p><em>And now the story kicks off. R&amp;R<em>


	5. What They Both Need

Jayne thought that he would finally be able to have a good nights sleep since he was back in his bunk and had his girl in his arms. But it was those to reasons that he couldn't sleep. He was too happy and wound up to sleep, so he spent the night watching River and gently playing with her hair.

She looked more beautiful to him now. He wasn't sure if it was just because he had been away from her for so long, or if he now fully understood how much he really was in love with her. He decided to agree on it being both.

He watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took, how when she moved her hair would gently fall into a new places; when ever it would cover her face he would slowly move the few stay strands away and let his fingers coast over her soft skin.

He made a promise to himself then, that he would never leave her again. And he was going to make sure he never broke that promise.

Jayne was starting to get restless and he took the noise of someone shuffling above to be his excuse to get up.

He slowly slid out of bed trying his best to wake his sleeping beauty.

* * *

><p>Once he was out of his bunk he went to the kitchen to find Zoe with her head on the table.<p>

"Hey, you okay?"

Zoe looked up and nodded. "Fine, just some nights are harder than others."

"Wash?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"That obvious?"

"Na, just a lucky guess. Where's the kid?"

"Sleeping, I feel bad, 'cause sometimes when I look at him my heart breaks. He looks so much like Wash, and I try and tell myself I'm ok but the whole in my heart never seems to heal."

"I miss 'em to. I thought about him a lot while I was gone. I kept thinkin' that he would probably have thought that whole situation was funny." Jayne smiled and reached for an apple that was in the middle of the table.

Zoe laughed then. "You know that was the one thing 'bout my man I would never understand… He would always take your side even if you were wrong, though he would never admit it. Out of all of us he would have given the captin' more trouble about it."

Jayne chuckled and took a bite out of his apple. "Ya, that does sound like Wash. Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Shoot."

Jayne took a deep breath, not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer. "How was River without me?"

Zoe looked at him and her smile faded. "It was bad Jayne, she spent a lot of time held up in your room clingin' to one of you ratty shirts. We had to beg her to come out and eat, to pilot the ship, hell to even talk. She was more broken than I was, and you weren't even dead."

Jayne looked down and nodded. He didn't want to picture his gal like that.

"But she became closer to me and Inara, and Kaylee. Her and Kaylee cried together, they both missed you. And she came to me about heartache, and went to Inara for comfort. But she only spoke to Doc and Captin' when she had to. Never seen the girl so angry before. Never seen so broken either."

"Right, well she wont be like that no more, I'm back and I aint never leavin' her again."

Zoe smiled and got up and hugged Jayne softly. "Its good to have you back. I need to get back to my son."

Jayne stared down at his half eaten apple for a second then looked up at Zoe. "You know, if you even need anything, or just need to get your angry out, or just someone to talk about Wash to, you can come to me. I think it's what we both need sometimes."

Zoe smiled and nodded. "Will do."

Jayne was left in the kitchen alone with his thoughts. He finally got up to head back to his bunk to sleep. And he didn't really like leaving River alone for more than he had to.

* * *

><p>River was awake when he got back, he smiled brightly at her and returned to her waiting arms.<p>

"Was my Jayne hungry?"

"A little, and I just had to get up for a minute."

She smiled and pushed him back down on the bed and cuddled into his side. "Love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too Darlin' so gorram much."

And with that they both fell back to sleep. River was finally where she wanted to be, and Jayne was were he needed to be. In each others arms nothing in the 'Verse could stop them.


	6. Blood For Blood, Nothing Personal

**Note: I've made up a few characters of my own. And this chapter introduces two of them. ALSO: this chapter is on a planet I made up as well. **

**On planet Roma:**

* * *

><p>"You shoulda seen this one comin' Riley." A tall burly man said as he cocked his gun, its clicking being the only sound that shook the sudden silence. "You didn't really think you got away with it did you?"<p>

The man stepped out of the shadow of the room, and Riley's face lit up with realization.

"Jonesy." Riley's mouth fell slightly ajar at the sight of the man in front of him. He looked almost the same except for the larger muscles and his aged hair and face.

"Yeh, surprise, surprise. But you surly must have known I would be back. Aint no man gonna walk away from what they did that night." Joney's eyes grew dark as he aimed his pistol at Riley's face.

The man recoiled away shielding his face with his arms. "Please Jone's that was so long ago… It was a mistake! Just move on forgive and forget!" Riley was reduced to tears then. The man never thought he would be looking at the ghost of a man his gang destroyed 11 years ago.

"It was 11 years go Riley, that may seem like a long time ago for you, but for me I still feel the sting like it just happened yesterday. I mean you must understand when a man's family is taken from him, he aint liable to forget it."

"Your gonna kill me aint ya?"

Jones laughed then and nodded. "Yes sir indeed I am. Blood for blood."

Riley let out a wale of sure panic, loud enough for his wife to come running down the stairs with her hands protectively over her swollen stomach. Before she could speak the dark man's pistol was aimed at her.

"Tell ya what Riley, I wont kill yer wife if you tell me where I can find the kid. And I know you know, I heard it through the grape vine."

Riley looked helplessly at his wife and began to babble everything he knew, his last statement being "A ship!"

"A ship?" Jone's pressed.

"Yes! Serenity! A ship called Serenity!"

"Why thank ya." Without any hesitation Jone's fired his pistol killing the young blonde who fell across her husbands lap.

Before Riley could even begin to morn over his loss he was shot and killed as well.

"Blood for blood, notin' personal. Well… that's a lie." Jone's chuckled as he walked out of the house and returned to his waiting horse.

* * *

><p>The man returned to the bar he spent many nights in drinking away his pain, but not guilt. He had no guilt for the lives he had taken in revenge over the years.<p>

He walked silently behind the counter, the old bartender not even paying him any mind because he had seen the man do this 4 other times.

Jone's pulled his buck knife from its sheath and ripped an ex over Riley's face, signifying his demise.

"One more to go than I will have my peace." He grumbled and reached for a shot glass and poured himself a drink.

* * *

><p><em>A little dark I know. You will hear more of Jone's and the other gang members later. R&amp;R<em>


	7. The Past Is Never Far

River woke up with a start. She was very shaken by her nightmare and was so relived to find Jayne was still asleep next to her. She still wasn't used to him actually being back, she was afraid it was all a dream and he was still gone.

But he was here. For her.

He stirred and opened his eyes and saw her looking over him with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Darlin'? What is it?" He sat up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed at her neck softly.

"It's nothing… She- I had a dream that you were gone… But I see you are still with me."

"I'll always be with you River, I'm here I aint goin' nowhere."

She smiled and hugged him tightly nodding her head vigorously. "I know."

"Good, don't let that moonbrain of yours forget it neither."

She giggled softly and buried her face in his neck.

"I'm hungry, lets go eat." Jayne stood up and grabbed his shirt and began to put it on when River stopped him.

"I like you better without it."

Jayne just smiled and continued to put it on. "I know ya do, but I think the crew feels differently."

River nodded and stood up danced. "So true, besides I should be the only person seeing you without clothes."

"Damn right!" Jayne winked and they both headed out toward the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Kaylee saw Jayne walk into the kitchen she jumped and ran right to him throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "It's so shiny to have you back! I'm sorry I keep huggin' you and all but gosh I missed ya!"<p>

Jayne just smiled and planted a little kiss on the top of the girls head and hugged her back. "I missed ya too." Which was true, the whole crew knew Jayne saw her as his sister.

It was then that Jayne caught Simon's eyes and the scowl he had plastered on his face. Jayne guessed this was one relationship that would never get better. And he didn't care none. He never got along with the Doc.

Zoe interrupted the two men's staring contest and handed her son to Jayne. "Figure he needs to get to know his other uncle."

Jayne just smiled and took a seat with the boy in his arms. "Well hi there again…" He looked up at Zoe for help.

"Trevor."

"Right!" Jayne looked at the boy, and he really did look like Wash, he could understand what Zoe meant now. The boy just looked up at him and smiled and started playing with the strap of his gun holster.

"Glad to see everyone's in here and not helping me run this ship." Mal walked in smiling and clasped Jayne's shoulder brefily as he walked by. If that wasn't a sign that Mal had missed him Jayne didn't know what else was. "We have a job everyone. Just got the call."

"And what is it?" Zoe asked as she sat down and took her son in order to feed him. River took that opportunity to take a seat in Jayne's lap.

"Robbing a bank on a planet called Roma. Its small but the pay off should be good."

Jayne froze, his breath got caught up in his throat and he looked up at Mal with wide fearful eyes. "R-Roma? I… I got a bad past their Mal, I aint lookin to step foot on their again."

Mal just chuckled. "Jayne the last time you said that they whole ruttin town worshiped you."

Jayne shook his head. "No this town wont."

"There will be no argument. We need money the ship needs new parts and we need food."

Jayne just nodded and buried his face into River's hair. River was tensed up now too because she could feel how scared Jayne really was. And when Jayne was scared that meant it was something really bad… Maybe even as bad as Reavers.

"Jayne what happened there?" Zoe looked at him slightly worried, if it was something that would put Trevor in danger she didn't much want to be there either.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Probably nothin'." Jayne took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "It's nothing."

* * *

><p><em>I hope everyone likes the way I am going to portray Jayne's past. Because his past is about to come bite him in the ass. R&amp;R <em>


	8. Girls Name

Levi Jones made the long trek up the dirt path he had made many times over. He memorized every rock, every flower, every dip in the hills, every inch of the landscape. He always told himself he would be fine this time, that he would hold himself together. But as soon as he saw the three tombstones he lost his composure. He fell to his knees in front of the stone slap that had his wife's name and picture etched into it and neatly laid the bouquet of daisies down.

"Wont be long now Marie… You and the girls will have your revenge and I will finally have my peace. The kid dies today." Jones then heard his wife's voice echo in his head, he knew that she would be against him killing Jayne, after all she took to Jayne as if she was his second mother, and that's what hurt Jones so much. Jayne's betrayal hurt him just as much as the loss of his family.

Before he really broke down her made his peace with his departed children and walked back to his waiting horse to get a drink and make sure everything was in place for the arrival of Jayne Cobb. Part of Jones was excited to see the man he had become to be… In a small way Jayne was still a son to him. But that part died a long time ago and now the only thing left in Jones heart was the itching need to bleed the boy dry.

"You make that call like I asked Lou?"

The bartender just nodded his head and poured the whiskey into the waiting shot glass.

"Now don't tell me yer havin' second thoughts on this old friend." There was a slight threatening tone to his voice as he stared hard at the man behind the counter.

"No, no… I ain't Jonesy, I just maybe you should-" The man cut himself off, if Jones knew he knew what the boys had been planning that night he would have shot dead on the spot… But Lou knew Jayne was innocent he didn't ride out with the gang that night, but at this point Lou knew Jayne was dead either way. Revenge really filed down the broken man in front of him.

"Should what?" Jones cocked his gun and set it down on the counter and narrowed his eyes.

"Should wait… Is all, wait was all I was gonna say."

"I've waited 11 years, that's long enough."

The two man left it at that.

* * *

><p>The day turned into night and still the ship never came. Jones angry was left to billow for one more day. But during his drunken escapade he began to remember all the good ol' days with Jayne as a boy.<p>

**12 years ago:**

_Jones stood from afar smiling to himself at how well Jayne's shots were getting. Pretty soon Jayne would be able to out gun him, and Jones normally would be enraged by that but he couldn't help but let the pride swell up in his gut. _

_He remembered the day he came across The Kid, he was a skinny 12 year old runt, looking for money but instead he came across a gang of gunslingers… Mercenaries. Jayne was quick to pull his gun out on the group, and even without training he was a good shot he managed to shoot and injure one of the man on the far right side. _

_After that Jones took him in, showed him the ropes taught him everything. Jayne quickly became like a son to Jones._

"_Hey Kid take a break come get a drink."_

_Jayne smiled softly and eagerly made his way over to the waiting whiskey. Believe it or not Jayne wasn't too big on words back then. _

"_Your gettin' good boy, getting' quicker, pretty soon you'll be runnin' this gang."_

"_You really think so! That'd be shiny." Jayne tossed his glass back and slammed it down on the table and began to pour himself more._

"_Lemme ask you a question kid."_

"_Sure boss shoot."_

"_Why did yer momma give you a girls name?"_

_Jayne was offended by that at first but he let it slide. "Dunno."_

"_Sure you do every name has a story, whats yours."_

"_My dad always wanted a girl named Jane. Since he died before I was born my mom named me Jayne just spelt it different."_

_Jones nodded and patted Jayne on the back. "Well it's a fine name."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm hitting a slight writers block, I wanted to get more detailed with Jayne and Jones relationship, but more on it will come later when the two meet again. R&amp;R<strong>  
><em>


End file.
